Light and Darkness
by Tacti
Summary: Should she take that chance to be with Heero? Should she give up everything that belongs to her for ONE person? Not just one person....the world to her. Will Heero abandon the darkness he has within out of love for Relena?


1 Choosing  
  
Light…  
  
It's almost like it never happened. It did though. And that's what's bothering me the most. Everything is gone; it's all over. It took us so long, and at last, we are done. But do we ever really finish? Does anything really ever end? I've come to believe that everything ends sometime. Except for love….  
  
  
  
Love has no beginning, and it goes on forever. It cannot be seen, or heard, only felt. And oh! What a feeling it is…love. It can be so many things, a caress, a kiss, and a hug…anything. That is why I am here. To be loved by him. He is what keeps me from stopping; he is my life. I live him, breathe him, and digest him. He is me. He is everything that I do; he is a part of me. And as I look back, I can't remember who he is any more.  
  
I used to love the feel of his arms around me, but now…now I can't remember him. I know what he looks like, and who he is…but I forget…what he feels like. The memories of his hand on my cheek are fading fast. I'm fading fast. It's fading; it's all fading. I am trying to stop it, but I just don't know how.  
  
I want him back so badly, but I would have to give up all that is mine now. I would have to give up everything that ever would or will belong to me, and make every possession of his, my own. But it is not that easy. I have tried, but we are trapped. We are both trapped in our separate worlds, apart from each other.  
  
I cannot continue to live in happiness and light while he must suffer in the darkness, alone. I will try to go to him. How? I know not. I will try anyway though.  
  
I feel his eyes on me…I know he is watching, and he knows that I cannot see him, just sense him. I miss him so much. He is my reason to live, and I am dying. Without him beside me, I cannot live, and I must die.  
  
I can feel the shadows that embrace him, but I cannot see them. I wonder what it's like…being forced to rid oneself of all emotion…the shock when love is remembered. His barriers are broken; I tore them down myself. I couldn't see him suffer, so I broke them with all the strength that my love had, and they fell. He gave in, my not easily.  
  
  
  
I am still figuring out why he went with the shadows, and did not stay here with me, in the light. He and I worked together for it, and now that it has been achieved, he is no longer by my side. Does it take turmoil to bring him back?  
  
Do more innocent lives have to be lost for him to realize what he feels for me?  
  
Will it be necessary to again, fight, in order to open his eyes?  
  
  
  
I don't want him to be lonely anymore, but I can't leave the light. I know that he loves me, but will he protect me from the shadows? Will he ward off anything that would harm me? I don't know, but I have to take that risk. I slowly turn around, and look hesitantly over at the gateway between our worlds. Should I give everything that I worked so hard for up, and go to him? Should I? I will have nothing except for him, and that that is his. Should I go to him?  
  
I feel the breeze in my hair. No, it is not the breeze…it's him. He's calling me to comfort him; he needs me. I cannot live my life knowing that I denied going to him, and healing his wounds. I slowly walk towards the gate. Am I ready for this?  
  
Should I try and find him? Or will he find me first?  
  
I close my eyes, and jump through the gate. Darkness is all that I see. Shadows and darkness…there is no light here…I am the only light in this place. He is the only light in this place. We are the only lights in this place.  
  
  
  
Darkness…  
  
Darkness swirls around me and holds on tightly to me. It does not want to give me up to her. It will not let me go and find her. The darkness wants me for herself, and will not give me up. I struggle, and at last, I am free. I wander around in this world of shadows, looking for her. I know she is here; I can feel her presence. I will go to her, and hold her in my arms again. I miss that. She seems to be in, and then she's not.  
  
She hesitates. I send her a comforting word, but she only feels it as a breeze. That must have been encouragement enough, for I can feel her jumping through the gateway right now. I must protect her from the shadows. They must not ensnare her in their arms of darkness. I won't let them take the one I love away from me.  
  
I know that she will be unaccustomed to the dark, so I search for her. I have been in the dark ever since it had ended. After it was finally over, I was cast into the shadows, and I never saw her again. I know that she tried to come to me, but she did not want to give up what she fought so hard for; what we fought so hard for.  
  
  
  
I find her upon the ground. In this darkness, an angel of light is blind. She cannot see where she is going. She does not let the darkness embrace her as I do. I push the shadows away from her body. I pick her up, and look into her eyes. She looks lost; oh she looks like she has lost her way. I will help her find her way again. Perhaps she is searching for herself. I will show her who she is.  
  
Her brightness drives the shadows away from her. She glows like the flame of a candle. She is the candle, and I am the one that holds her; I am the one that makes sure she does not plunge into the darkness. Her eyes light with recognition, and she smiles. I smile back. We just sit together, holding each other.  
  
It's been so long since I've seen her. I've been forced to walk these dark streets, where there is no light. Now there is light. Her light, and my light. The darkness whispers the words 'traitor' and 'betrayal', but I don't care. The darkness means nothing to me; she means everything to me.  
  
I look into her eyes, and I see her soul reflected in them. I see how she has struggled to live without me...how she suffered. I see myself in her eyes. I see the want and need she has for me. I feel her suffering and pain, and sadness in her tears.  
  
I gently wipe them away. I don't want my love to be sad. Tears of an Angel of Light are like drops of golden sunlight, and wherever they fall, shadows scatter. I stay by her side, holding her in my arms. She was meant to be here, and shall not leave. Nor does she show signs of wanting to leave. I bring her face close to mine, and light and darkness are connected for a lingering moment.  
  
  
  
1.1 Following the light…  
  
  
  
Light...  
  
I stumbled in the darkness, and he found me. He knows these shadows better than I ever will. He just holds me, and wipes away my tears when I start to cry. I wanted to been in his arms for so long. I feel like I am a part of him, just as he is a part of me. I feel like I belong in his arms, and was meant to be there. He brings my face closer to his and our lips lock. And for the first time, brightness and darkness become one.  
  
I gently take his hand, and smile. I take him out of the gate, and the light makes the shadows release their grip upon my love. The light blinds him, and he falls to his knees when it first hits his eyes. I softly tell him that he does not need his eyes to see…only his heart.  
  
Blindly, he stumbled on, with only his heart, and my hand leading him. When he at last opened his eyes, oh! What a sight beheld him! He had forgotten what it was like in the light. Sunshine filtering through the regal branches of a birch, birds singing, and no shadows to hold him back. Here, in the light, you could have anything that your heart desired. And what my heart desired was him.  
  
  
  
He went up to a shimmering pond, and looked at his reflection. It showed not only him, but I could see myself by his side, with a child in my arms. The image of what might be disappeared in a swirl. My eyes held his, and he knew that he must choose which home to make his. My home in the light, or to be trapped in the darkness, while watching me suffer.  
  
  
  
He took me in his arms, and our lips met again. All shadows were chased back from whence they came. He was finally mine at last. His eyes, heart, and me leading him on, we stumbled upon a meadow of beautiful flowers. We fell upon the lush green grass. It was so soft. Like his touch. He was with me, as he was always meant to be.  
  
  
  
He rolled me over, and pinned me to the ground. I was not frightened, for I knew he would not harm me. He met my lips in a passionate kiss. He told me to put out my hands.  
  
  
  
Darkness….  
  
Her world blinded me when I emerged. The darkness made me feel safe, but light…it made me feel free! She told me that I needed not my eyes, only my heart. My heart and my love led me. I opened my eyes, and what I saw…it left me breathless. There were no shadows in this place; it was a world of comfort and happiness.  
  
  
  
I saw my reflection in the pond, and she was there. Our child was in her arms. Then the apparition vanished, and I saw no more in the water of the pond. This was my dream. Here, I wanted my soul to reside, with her with me always.  
  
  
  
Eyes like the sky above stared back at me, and I knew. The time of choosing had come. My heart told me to stay in the light, with her. My soul longed for the cold embrace of the shadows. It was a paradox…a decision between my very existence and the darkness. I knew my Angel of Light would die in the darkness, even if she was with me. And light could not kill me, so I chose to stay with her. My candle's flame grew even brighter.  
  
  
  
Both:  
  
This was how it was meant to be. Us, together, forever. Together, we created two rings of solid gold. Brightness and Darkness became one that day. Neither of us ever suffered again, for we were with the one that we would always love. Who says that light and dark cannot live together in the same world, as one being? Our child is living proof that what they say is not so. Our daughter, Aslynn was named that because she was but a distant dream of what could be, but was so difficult to fulfill.  
  
  
  
Now that we have achieved everything, we could ask for no more. Aslynn is of the dark and of the light. She lives in the dark embrace of the shadows, and resides in the soft caress of the light. Light and darkness are one. Just as they have always been meant to be. If there was no darkness…there would be no light.  
  
  
  
Light:  
  
I am him  
  
He is me  
  
We are connected: dark and light, in one being. 


End file.
